Reminiscence
by duckieluver222
Summary: These are all small oneshots combined to show each character feeling on differnent subjects of their journey... TxY, RxG, LxW


A/N: Well, I liked my first oneshot so much that I am making another one! This one isn't a oneshot, though, this is going to be how each of the characters feel with the songs to match because I think it's a nice touch! For my next one, this is for Yuna! Hope you like! Reviews loved! From Yuna's P.O.V. This one is about how Yuna felt about him before they met, the things she couldn't and didn't tell him.

-Duckie

I remember when we met, at the bonfire.

_I love you. I love you, I love you…_

You were in such a joyous mood, and from that moment on, I knew you were something special not to be easily forgotten.

_Baby, I love you, you are my life. My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side. _

Then, the next day on the ship, I was more than happy to share a ride with you. I knew that somehow, our meeting was destiny, a twist in our fate…

_You're my relation, and connection to the sun. If you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome._

I had only to guess how you appeared to be at my side so conveniently…

_You are my raindrops, I am a sea. With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully._

You were exactly what I needed, a lift of my heart, an angel from a place I didn't know of…

_Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl. _

Tears overflowed from the ducts of my eyes knowing you couldn't be mine…

_You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world._

Wishing and praying that one day my guardians would accept it for what it was…

_I am in love, you set me free. I can't do this thing called "life" without you here with me…_

Still looking back on the night we first talked about Zanarkand. I really did believe you, for all it's worth, I did…

'_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave. Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me. _

I remember the moment I found on the deck, all my troubles drifted away, you were all I wanted.

'_Cause I am in love, you set me free. I can't do this thing called "life" without you here with me…_

Everything about you was magical, but when our talk ended, I believed that we were closer, in a friendly sense.

'_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave. Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me._

Then we were bound together once again, many other times, fate wound its web…

_And I know you love me, love me for who I am…_

So vividly, I remember the day we worked together in our tied together quest to defeat Seymour, you stood by me, no matter what, that's when I knew…

'_Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man._

We were then destined to be together, you were there for a reason, the reason was you and me, us…

_I know it ain't easy, easy lovin' me…_

Then, the day we went to the Farplane, you were there, by my side… You made me cry…

_I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me. Later on in my destiny, I see myself having your child…_

As crazy as it may sound, it felt like there was something there. I won't forget when I tried to whistle…

_I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes…_

I knew that it would please you to see a relatively sad person like me take your skill and use it between us both, I'd always come running…

_Thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry._

How could I forget the night we both agreed how beautiful the sunset was… but the sunset wasn't all that was beautiful…

_Realize all of my blessings, I'm gratefully to have you by my side…_

But then, when you were sad, I knew what I had to do…

_I am in love, you set me free. I can't do this thing called "life" without you here with me…_

I had to make you laugh, show you the better side of tears…

'_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave. Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me…_

You laughed alongside me, no longer teary-eyed or hurt…

'_Cause I am so in love, you set me free. I can't do this thing called "life" without you here with me…_

I don't think we sensed each others feelings, but somehow, I realized that we might've been meant to be, right…?

'_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave. Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me…_

I remember how we were stereotyped as "crazy" by the loyal guardians who would never approve…

_Every time I see your face, my heart smiles. Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes…_

Remembering our connection only brings tears to my eyes…

_Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to live you…_

You were there when I almost made the biggest mistake, getting married for all the wrong reasons, it should've been the one I loved…

_Dangerously…I am in love, you set me free. I can't do this thing called "life" without you here with me…_

After that day, after your long journey, after your worries, after you discovered I chose my fate and sealed it when I began my pilgramige…

'_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave. Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me…_

That night, after your travels, my pain, the death, the hurt…

'_Cause I am in love, you set me free. I can't do this thing called "life" without you here with me._

Macalania Forest, I loved you…

'_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave. Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me…_

You kissed me so tenderly, yet so passionately…

_Dangerously…_

From there out…

_Dangerous, dangerously in love with you…_

We would love eachother, there are so many wonderful days left to come. You'll be by my side forever. If you ever get lost, I'll just whistle…

_Oh, I love you, I love you…_

A/N: Well, that's Yuna's side. I'm updating both stories tomorrow! Please review this and my other stories! Much love!

-Duckie

Credits: "Dangerously In Love" by Destiny's Child


End file.
